KFB : Rewrite !
by RyuraRyu
Summary: Kung-Fu Beat is barely back... Author-san's country blacklisted fanfiction so updates might be a bit unorganized. A life without empathy is like a life without human emotional understanding. New story, new characters, and new background rewrite. Start!
1. Prologue : Authors' Note

0000000000000000000000000000

 _Full Rewrite commence!_

 _All names will be written as (FN,LN) instead of the usual (LN,FN)._

 _Kung-Fu Beat is back!_

 _Author-san decided to come back after all shit is done._

 _As always, a story regarding an elite whom goes back to school when she's 19._ _The story of an athletic protagonist who is extremely short tempered and have zero empathy._ _Too bad she looks too much like a guy that no one believes her unless she's naked._ _And did I mentioned that people thought that she was a teacher?_

 _New story, background rewrite._

 _Start!_

 _Rewrite Commence._

 _Enjoy._

 _Yours truly,_

 _RR._

P/s: This story is not Beta-checked. So expect the errors.

0000000000000000000000000000


	2. Chapter 01 : Welcome Protagonist-san!

_Once upon a dream._

0000000000000000000000000000

 _ **Full Rewrite commences!**_

 _ **All names will be written as (FN,LN) instead of the usual (LN,FN).**_

 _ **Music Choice:**_

 _ **Intro – Erik Satie's Gymnopédie No. 1**_

 _ **Dovahkiin – Skyrim**_

 _ **Candy Crush**_

 _ **Greensleeves**_

 _ **Mozart's –**_ _ **Symphony No. 48**_

0000000000000000000000000000

 **Chapter 01**

 **Protagonist Ryoutaro-san!**

* * *

 _The sound of broken ceramic cups on the floor and pure agony could be heard throughout those lushes rose garden. The mere disbelieved on our protagonist face as she faced her secretary was on display, openly letting him know that she was not okay with this. The horrified look on her face as she… glares at the horrid bright yellowish dress in front of her deliver pleasure to the beholder eyes._

" _Over my dead body if you ever think I'll be wearing that!"_

 _The man in front of the girl merely shrugged uninterested, pursue to shove the clothing to her face. In which she hilariously moves away in haste as if the dress stings._

 _Oh yes._

" _Do you think I care about your non-existence female dilemma?" the girl rolled her eyes, no. She knows that the demon doesn't care about anything other than profit. "All I know is that at the very least, the current President of the company should have a high school degree."_

 _The disgusted look never left as the bright yellow puffy dress was in sight (which is now on the stone pave looking sad and abandoned). He expected her to wear… that?! She hasn't wear a dress in ages and I mean almost 7 years._

" _I'm 20! It doesn't matter if I'm still bringing the money. And you never care about this issue in the first place!" she said accusingly pointing her finger at him. But it's true on her part. He never does this before, usually he would find way to sweep things up to the point both barely consider education scroll as something significant. "Plus, don't they end high school at 16 or something?!"_

" _It's 18." The man sighed and sat on the chair, gesturing his hand to the butler next to them for the tea. A maid, European looking, sweep the broken pieces anyway as the butler had a new one prepared._

" _Then, why not as a teacher then?!"_

 _The man snorted, really, his charge is so funny._

" _You're not even qualified for a student-teacher position. Ouran is quite strict about the admission too. And for a student-teacher, they are required to be in a state of graduating university for your undergraduate or postgraduate studies." He sips the Earl grey tea and gently set them down on the table. "In which if you haven't notice, you have neither of those."_

 _The glare was so cold it would usually shut anyone up, but the man did not acknowledge it at all. In fact, he was yawning. Oh how much he 'love' his charge, she always somehow manages to bring out his inner sadistic streak._

" _It is not my problem that you… put high school on hold." That does it! Two hands slam the stone table and immediately points towards the man in an accusing tone._

" _You're the one who's been giving me near death assignment for the whole damn years!"_

 _The man merely shrugged, looking at the girl in front of him with disinterest._

" _Of course, and here I am now, sadly to say a bit… astounded on how socially awkward you are with peers of your own age."_

 _She merely shrugged and let the man continue, she knew she'll lose either way._

" _That being said I am not stupid enough to jeopardize our empire." He said this as a see-through white file appeared and was put in front of her. "My specialty is persuasion after all." She merely stares at the file, looking at the man, before taking the file and open it to read more._

" _You will start with the 3_ _rd_ _year." He gestures three fingers, making her to flip to the third page of the file. Details…._ _ **Student x Assistant Teacher Experience**_ _? What... "Yes, I applied for you to be a trainee… or as what you called it 'Student-Teacher', since there are accesses that are not available to students regardless how filthy loaded you are."_

 _The girl scoffed as she sips her own tea. The man merely smirk as he notices her attention was now on the documents, "1_ _st_ _half of the semester you will be a student first." She was reading through the detailed document and nodded. "And on the 2_ _nd_ _half, you will be participating in whatever they required an Assistant Teacher required to do."_

" _Why is that?"_

 _The man looked at her bored, as if she was asking a stupid question._

" _Work is work, school is school. You will continue work, just as I am generous enough to cut down more than usual."_

 _As if the Academy would agree on a whim from an outsider non-old-money request. Flipping through the documents, she stopped when she saw red and green writing in bold._

* * *

 _ **Candidate : Ryoutaro, Hibari**_

 _ **Position : Request for Student x Assistant Teacher Experience**_

 _ **Duration : 1 year / 2 semester**_

 _ **Proposed Plan : 1**_ _ **st**_ _ **Half Semester – 3**_ _ **rd**_ _ **Year Student Experience**_

 _ **2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **Half Semester – 1**_ _ **st**_ _ ** & 2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **Assistant Teacher / Mentor**_

 _ **– Specialty programs to be arranged as per agreed**_

 _ **Status : APPROVED**_

 _ **Mentor : Tokugawa, Asahi (Main) & Shimizu, Aiko (Secondary)**_

* * *

 _Okay hold back. OURAN agreed on his term on this weird arrangement?! Looking at him suspiciously, she put the cup on the table after sipping the hot earl grey, curiosity can be seen from her posture._

" _What did you do? Hacked to their system and threaten to expose it to the public or something?"_

 _Oh she knows that egoistic smirk so well. That is when she was somewhat right for whatever she had said but that was only the surface context. This guardian of her is so secretive and manipulative, it is still a surprise that she's still alive. She had expected that he would ended her life when he took guardianship over her._

 _But he never did._

" _Your next major project will be designing a prestige education center. What better ways to get inspiration than the number one rich academy in the whole region?"_

 _The girl closed her eyes, lost in thoughts of the whole situation. Headache is coming. Again, his habit of dropping bombs one after another without even a tint of hint._

" _You said it was, and I quote 'Small Project'."_

 _The man merely sips his tea much to her dismay._

" _It is small, the project would only be for the schooling system," he said as he gestures for the butler to refill his tea, "They didn't mention anything about university system."_

 _Oh hell no!_

" _Do you want me to send you to Lobelia?"_

 _An all-female school… Shivers._

" _No thank you."_

 _Smirk… such an evil smirk._

" _Well now, shouldn't you start suiting up, Hibari?"_

 _The girl merely sighed before getting up her seat, dejected._

" _Fine, but I still won't wear that… thing," She said as she pointed at the dress accusingly. "Bring me a suit or something."_

 _The man chuckles as the girl take her leave._

 _This should be fun._

* * *

Ouran Private Academy, an academy for the elite by the elite. The lush of greens and flowery pink petals signals the start of spring. New fresh faces came with hope and dreams… of expending their network and also to bring and uphold their family honor as expected.

Among the sea of elites, there's a rare student who seems to be the only commoner in the elite academy. But that is not our focus in this story—

 **Haruhi : But I thought this is MY manga.**

 **Author : Yes, well, I'll still make you end up with Tamaki?**

 **Haruhi : Why is that a question?**

 **Author : Dunno?**

 **Haruhi : *sigh***

— As I was trying to say, the lone commoner was not the only one wondering around of the marble hallway in the new uniform that was provided to her. There was also someone else. And the steps that this person took would be followed by the giggling and watchful eyes of adoration that will be the start for the whole one year to come.

 **An unknown gorgeous human in a 3-piece dark greyish silver suit whom is too handsome was detected.**

Reporting in, Hibari Ryoutaro, our protagonist for this story!

* * *

 _In the Chairman's office, four figures could be seen. One of them was wearing a white suit, holding a rose to the new addition of the student body. The assistant merely shakes her head while giving an apologetic smile towards the other two. Blinking, the gorgeous human who is known to be 'Hibari Ryoutaro' took the rose while nodding. Hibari tried to keep a straight face trying hard to not look uninterested… but failed._

 _"Thank you for the welcome, Chairman Suoh."_

 _The man merely shook his head, though she couldn't help but cringe at the glittering effects that she's seeing._

" _No problem indeed!" Is he sparkling? Yes, he is sparkling… and where did that headlight come from? "Although, it is rare to see someone whom have a secure career went back to school," the man said with a kind smile, but somewhat with a curious tone, "You wish to continue your postgraduate degree was it?"_

 _Hibari nodded, "Yes, and the particular University won't accept my enrollment unless I have at least a high school degree regardless of my career experience. So, I really do appreciate it when you agreed to that term." Okay, that was the whole scheme that her secretary came up with but who cares, as long as she doesn't have to stay in school longer than she wanted too. "And you even agreed for the Trainee position, I really appreciate that."_

 _The man sparkles more, it seems that he really likes to be complemented. "No, no! It's the least I could do! To have the famous Ryoutaro sole heir and the late War General Roughan's legacy to this academy is an honor!" Few more words of exchange between her guardian and the chairman, knocking on the door was heard and a young teacher enters. Not without looking flustered at the visual of ikemens in the room._

" _This is Asahi Tokugawa," Her immediate thought was to the well-known Tokugawa from the Sengoku period but that's fine, "He is one of the teachers who was specially selected as a guide for you for both terms." Eyebrow raised. Oh wow, a specially selected teacher, one could only wonder why. "Tokugawa-sensei, this is Hibari Ryoutaro-san. Do help to guide Ryoutaro-san for the day."_

 _A simple 'Hello' gesture made the teacher flustered, this fine species of ikemen in front of him will be his new co-worker? What is this? His sense of duty is wavering. This is all due to the conversations that he heard from the student of the 1_ _st_ _years, mainly from the new transfer student Renge regarding male romantic companionship. Definitely—_

" _Ah, Tokugawa-sensei, do noted that Ryoutaro-san is a new student and future teacher trainee."_

— _Bad thoughts! Bad thoughts! Oh, he could hear it already! The agony, the school peaceful days are over. The chairman sighed as the new student rigidness. He just hoped that the student won't be clashing with ever problematic Suoh heir and his best friends. That would be disastrous._

 _"Ryoutaro-san, I will finish the formalities with your secretary further. Do feel free to explore the school."_

 _The guardian whom is identified as her 'secretary' nodded. Though, he had a very mischievous look on his face. Oh no._

" _Well then Ryoutaro-san, shall we get going?"_

 _With a somewhat heavy regretful heart, she excuses herself gesturing the teacher to follow her. Hibari habitually opened the door like a gentleman she's not and let the teacher walked out first._

" _Please."_

 _The sound of the door creaking open, followed by steps from a blushing teacher, the door was closed once more leaving only the three adults to settle on the other important matters. Two figures looked at one another and sighed. The guardian rose his brows in response. The chairman secretary was holding onto her chest with her face still beaming red. While the chairman himself was still shaking his head as he tried to process the information that he just saw._

 _"Yes, Suoh-san?"_

 _"Ah… Mazaya-san, the gods are so cruel! I really pity for the academy's harmony."_

 _"Well, for an outsider point of view, I do understand and sympathize with what you meant." Lies. The black file that he had been scanning was shut, glasses shinning. This year in particular is definitely going to be an entertainment._

" _Now, back to business."_

* * *

The guidance was nice, though she did notice that the teacher stumbles and shutters a lot. They have explored the buildings nearby, from the administration, to the classrooms and finally visiting to the club building. The amount of fresh air did not surprise her as she could see the balance between nature and man-made. She can handle this, this should be able to help her relax, right? She also hoped for at least a normal human interaction, one that she can be seen … or unseen by the eyes of others. The teacher thought the same too. If only the teacher's internal thoughts were brought out, it would cause discomfort, the moment the teacher landed his eyes on this new young master (let the guy assume), he could feel the nosebleed coming.

' _This has to be a cruel joke!'_ He thought to himself, _'I'm straight damnit!'_ stealing glances to the student who had her eyes closed breathing in the fresh air and the roses and cherry blossom scented environment. _'He's tooo handsome!'_

Oh, did I told you that the teacher _(and those who had encounter them)_ are oblivious of our main protagonist actual biological physique?

The only informed ones were only the Chairman and his secretary.

Lucky bastards.

With height reaching almost 178cm, broad shoulders on an athletic body and somewhat androgynous beauty _(with more masculine visual depending how one dressed)_ no wonder one can be confused. If Haruhi Fujioka is called 'Cute' in her brand-new uniform, then our protagonist Hibari Ryoutaro is called 'Manly'.

Life is indeed so unfair.

The teachers' coughing made the student stop and gaze his way, mistaken the blushing to be feverish. "My apologies," was all she said as said as she had the back of her right hand on his forehead and was relieved that it was merely not as she thought. Oh, the new sinful thoughts slowly creeping in and the teacher had to remind himself that this is his _(potentially)_ new student and currently it is working hours _(pfft, as if that matters)_. It doesn't even help that he is shorter 5 cm by comparison.

"My apologies Ryoutaro-san, now let's go to see the sports clubs. Might find something that you'll like here."

Still looking worried, she merely nodded.

"Do tell me if you are unwell," And that damn accent! ACCENT! Such a thick foreign accent! "I can proceed to do the exploration myself, _Sensei_."

Ah, such heavy accent and that lavender scent on– _**Bad thoughts go away! Go away!**_

"Oh, don't worry Ryoutaro-san, being in your presence is quite soothing. Now let's go."

* * *

The walk was somewhat eventful, greeting the administrators and then exploring the facilities. They are currently on their way to the sports club building and planning to go to the classroom building afterwards. Memorizing maps are fine but they still need to go to the 3rd year floor since that where she will be for the 1st semester. Then, something came up on her mind.

"Ah, by the way sensei," the teacher took a deep breath telling himself to act professional. There are eyes watching after all. Curious eyes. "You looked like you've been caught off guard." The man put on his teacher-mode stoic face when something he doesn't like being brought up.

 _This person is too observant._

"Were you not briefed?" Ah yes, he really needs to keep his guard up with this new student.

"Unfortunately, Ryoutaro-san, I was not." He said apologetically. "I was only informed when I came to work this morning," he said as he shows the screen of his phone of the mail he received precisely 3 hours prior to her arrival. He smiled at her slightly, "I was informed that I will receive your documents by the end of the week."

She nodded. Figures. Today's Monday after all.

"So, how long have you been a teacher here, sensei?"

And so, it begins.

* * *

 **Meanwhile on the 1st year floor-**

Synchronize movement makes way towards the large empty 1st floor hallway, a familiar classroom in sight. The famous twins of Ouran doesn't usually care much of the surroundings, but somehow just for today, something felt different. They heard giggling and whisperings and it wasn't about them. They found their daily target, all in her new uniform, studying like a bookworm she is. Both glance towards each other before pounding at her as usual.

"Haruhi!"

Ah yes, the only female student here who miraculously somehow managed to fool the entire student body believing that she was a guy. Thanks to the famous Host Club that is… and that damn 8 million yen broken vase.

"Guys, can't I have a normal _**Good Morning**_ greeting instead? You know, the one when you just say things without pounding on people?"

The twins stuck their tongue out.

"Nope!"

High pitch of squealing can be heard and caught the three attentions. The three of them looked towards the source to see all the female students huddling at the windows pointing towards something outside, oblivious to the sounds they were making. The words like "Model", "Actor" and "CEO" keeps coming in nonstop. And it doesn't help that the ever so famous self-proclaimed host club manager was the center of it.

"Haruhi, have you heard anything new today?"

She shrugged, glancing towards the ladies with a bored look. She's not interested.

"I've heard about there will be a new teacher and something about making Tokugawa-sensei acting like a girl or something."

 **Freeze.**

 **Do you wish to reboot?**

 **Yes.**

"What?!"

The girl blinked, now extremely confused with the whole reaction.

"Haruhi, since you are quite new here, we'll let you on something." They gesture for her to come nearer and she did. They both whispers on her ears, as if it was a top secret or something. "Tokugawa-sensei is quite famous for being extremely strict and well, he is like the definition of man!"

"HO-HO-HO-HO~"

The self-proclaim host club manager, Renge, was extremely excited. It reflects on her followers too. "A new teacher? A handsome one too! And the ever-stoic teacher acting weirdly?"

Eyes glimmer in excitement. Here's the final queue.

"Could this actually be… moe?"

KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~!

"Renge-sama, this time… it's a relationship between teachers!"

"MALE TEACHERS!"

The shrieking that came afterwards was so abnormal, the classroom next to them checked in rush to make sure they weren't dying. Nope, still alive.

The boys shook their heads, somewhat distraught and weirdly excited about this finding.

"Milord and the other probably already heard about this news right by now." The older twin said, hugging the younger one.

"Yes! I can already imagine what it will be like."

That face, that dangerous face when the twins decided that you are the next target. The female host shook her head, feeling sorry for the new teacher, whoever that person is. Being targeted by the Host Club means that you are done for. She sighed once more as the twins mingle with the female students, specifically their manager, on the new target.

Well, the good thing is, at least the twins are socializing.

The bad thing is, the twins are scheming.

Renge shrugged as she was finding her binoculars, leaving a comment making others thinking about it.

"Well, teacher or not, I don't think this will be a new te—"

The immediate nosebleed that Renge had almost seems like she saw something extremely indecent. Her delusional level was increasing way off the chart. I mean, how couldn't she, even if she's newer than Haruhi, she knew who Asahi Tokugawa is.

And the ever so uptight teacher is looking like a high school student walking with their crush, and the ikemen whom she assumes is a new student or teacher just makes things worst for her. Though the ikemen looks like the dominant alpha. The disappointment comes fast as she assumes the ikemen might be a senior.

Well, that never stopped her anyway.

"But, he's really doesn't look like a student… is he really a new… teacher?"

All the ladies stopped and stare. It was so deadly quiet that you can hear the rough sketches from Haruhi's notes. The mere imagination of having a forbidden relationship between a new teacher and a student was on high alert… or perhaps, a forbidden relationship between two male teachers under the scrutiny of the whole student body.

Oh rich young elites and their boredom.

* * *

"Okay Ryoutaro-san, this is the Dojo. Usually where our martial arts students would practice."

The creaking sound of opening door greeted them, along with the emptiness and the cleanness of the place. It was huge, she can feel the passion of the sportsmen enthusiast here. The teacher continues as they walk towards the back, showing archery board on the field.

"If you are familiar with the Haninozuka martial arts, this is where their more… civilized karate is practiced." He said pointed to the bare room earlier. He then gestures to the archery board.

"The archery students practice session is held here, and I am one of the instructors for this club." He said as he proudly introduces more of his passion. He notices her eyes was on the _**shinai***_ , well, it was weird considering it shouldn't be here in the first place.

"Ah, I believe Morinozuka-san was here this morning."

He saw the slight confusion and smiled.

"We have a pair of fine martial artist here, Haninozuka-san and Morinozuka-san. You see, Morinozuka-san is the Kendo-club captain. And as you assume, he is an all-rounder." He patted the shinai, looking at the student with gentle eyes, "It's nice to see such sportsmanship from a fellow practitioner."

He picked up the shinai but because of his nervousness, it seems as if it was his first time holding onto it. Hibari chuckles before grabbing it out of his hands and proceed to familiarize with the shinai. Her martial arts style was more hands-on, so holding a weapon is not something new. But her usual weapons are actual weapons though, not those made of wood. Though that was not the case from outsider view.

The ladies' whispers between themselves, again somehow Renge manage to escape classroom session for her hunt on this new hunk. Few ladies followed her, mostly those whom she called comrade for the forbidden imaginative relationships. They knew that the host club was merely for play, but these two people here might be a breakthrough.

She didn't manage to get this new target info though, perhaps she could ask Kyouya for help.

"Renge-sama, could this really be…"

The girl nodded enthusiastically.

"If their relationship were ever to be found out by the school, we will do everything we can to protect them. Are you with me ladies?"

"Yes! Renge-sama!"

* * *

 **Meanwhile on the 2nd year floor-**

Kyouya Ootori have heard about the new student whom will be entering soon, though he heard new things such as it might not be a student but a teacher instead. Or that the new person who's joining in must be within the entertainment industry due to the androgynous beauty.

Or how he heard Tokugawa-sensei, a looker who is known to be uptight and extremely strict on students and teachers alike, can be flustered like a school girl. He did know that the female students had some wild imagination about Tokugawa-sensei, mostly about how they could have a student-teacher relationship with him in the future. He did try previously to recruit the teacher as the Host Club advisor mostly due to his looks, but was turn down without a second glance.

This could be interesting.

Usually it is not within his interest to even bother about this kind of thing but seeing his dear friend, Tamaki Suoh as curious as he has always been, he knows that the host club will be involved one way or another. Besides, he's still waiting for the report from the hired hacker on the information for this whole mess.

Well, the club could always use for some extra funding anyway.

* * *

"So, Ryoutaro-san," the teacher said as he watches the precise movement with every swing the shinai made. The said protagonist merely nods in acknowledgement. Yes, he knows Kendo since he was the club advisor before switching to archery, but let's keep it at that. "How long have you been a martial artist?"

The clean cut of air was somewhat soothing if you are into ASMR, "Ever since I was little." Was all he gets as the shinai suddenly spun around like a sword by her right hand, and her left automatically on her back. He observed as she rotates the shinai flawlessly and as if pushed it back into a sheath before realizing herself.

"You've also practice weaponry, yes?"

The student nodded, hands still at her back.

"What kind of weaponry, if you don't mind me asking?" he stood up, replicating the same movement as if it was natural to him. "It looks like," The movement seems to exude more power and dominance, "You are familiar with," finally catching up with his physical appearance, "Swords-related sports."

"Anything that does not involves gunpowder," her eyes focused on the staff that is placed innocently on the wall. "Most of them are for close range combat." To them, the tension between the two comes out completely purely heterosexual, completely manly and non-sexual in nature what so ever. But to the outsiders, it is the opposite. The protagonist moves towards the teacher, stopping when there was only a mere step distance between them, "I was trained to be up-close and personal."

The fuck with that heavy foreign accent!

"I-I see…" chuckle, well that would be interesting. He would like to see an actual match between this new student versus the famous Haninozuka style. Not that he imagines a black karate uniform would look exceptionally good, oh no. Taking a step back while gesturing towards the door, motioning for their next site. "Should we continue our way then?"

"I—"

 _ **~ I can Feel the heart beating, beating! Can you feel the love in the sky ~**_

"…"

"…"

"Are you gonna get that?"

The stoic facade that the teacher manages to pull up, apologize and left the new student alone. Though, one could tell how much of an embarrassment it is by how red the teacher went. Beeping could be heard from her left pocket, she pulls her phone up and saw the message from her guardian. He mentioned that the final negotiation was a success and he had left for the day to the company to do some paperwork.

Shrugging, she puts back the shinai back to its original place. By the time she had finished observing the dojo, she turns towards the door and continue her exploration with the same ( _now calmed down_ ) teacher.

Where was it?

Yes, to the 3rd year floor.

* * *

 **Dictionary**

Shinai: bamboo sword used in kendo

* * *

 **Meanwhile on the 3rd year floor-**

"Ne Takashi, did you hear?"

The tall stoic student looked at the tiny loli-shota student who looked somewhat determine today. Heard? Yes, he did all right. There was an ongoing conversation, hot topic about a new teacher going on around the academy. He heard mostly from his peers and the ladies of the classroom.

"They say that the guy manages to make Toku-chan flustered!"

Toku-chan? Ah yes, Tokugawa-sensei. His cousin has a habit to turns everything cutely, and he was already warned by that teacher to not do so. Speaking of which…

"I saw them this morning."

The entire class froze. Immediately, his privacy was invaded with extreme curiosity of his fellow peers, especially his tiny cousin.

"Was he handsome- "  
"Did he smell nice- "  
"Where did you meet them- "  
"Does he have a girlfriend- "  
"They say there was sexual tension between them-"  
"IS IT TRUE TOKUGAWA-SENSEI HAVE A CRUSH ON THE NEW GUY?!"

"EHEM!"

The entire class froze, oh they know that voice anywhere.

"I thought this is a study session, since when does the nobles turns to gossip?"

The fuming tone, the jabs that shows no mercy. The students turn their head to the source of the voice, and voila! It's the man of the hour himself. With an unknown human in 3-piece with the darkest jet-black hair and curious sea blue eyes. They feel like those blue eyes stares directly to their soul.

Well, they're not wrong.

"Sit down you lot, behave yourself." He gestures, and they scramble politely to their seats. Oh man, the guy of the hour has presented himself in their classroom. What else could go wrong?

"Now if all you can behave civilize for a few minutes," he said as the curious eyes was set to the figure net to him, "I would like to introduce your new classmate for the first half of semester."

* * *

 _The journey to the classroom was not that peaceful. Tokugawa-sensei knew how fast news travel especially with the Ootori 3_ _rd_ _heir in existence within the academy's wall, but he wasn't expecting this. Students, teachers and even staff members are behaving unprofessionally._

 _Having multiple students who he had never seen before came to him with series of questions was weird enough (he knew they never had that much interest in studies before since their future is pretty much secured), to seeing lots of staff members somehow in plain sight (gardeners suddenly exist in their non-usual time, administrators suddenly felt like walking and inspecting the hallways with cameras) and his fellow teachers keeps calling his phone non-stop for non-importance questions (teachers he only knew by name greets him as if they had been friends for a long time)._

" _Again, Ryoutaro-san, I'm really sorry for all of this. This has never happened before."_

 _The student nodded in understanding, feeling somewhat pity for the teacher. She had heard whispers regarding her escort, most of them thinking of how much an "item" the two of them are, whatever that means. She was tired and hungry, something that was not usually she would take notice of. The 3_ _rd_ _year class introduction was bareable, they manage to cut the session short. And they had just passed the 1_ _st_ _year hallway and was on their way to the 2_ _nd_ _year hallway when a pair of students was discussing so intensely outside. It was a foreigner and a local student, and the way the teacher groaned was a sign of trouble._

" _Suoh-san, Ootori-san."_

 _The two students stopped their discussion before realizing where they are. Hey, from their perspective, it seems like it was an intense discussion._

" _Tokugawa-sensei." Both said as their eyes went to the new presence. The blond one took charge immediately, hands welcoming for a handshake. "Bonjour! Welcome to Ouran, I am Tamaki Suoh class 2-A. And who might you be?"_

 _Blinking, the protagonist nodded, took the hand with a strong grip._

" _A new addition to the student body, Hibari Ryoutaro."_

 _New hand emerges for a handshake, this time from the boy next to him._

" _Kyouya Ootori, class 2-A."_

 _The signs of recognition can be easily seen regardless of how stoic her face was, "Suoh as in related to the Chairman?" the boy nodded as the other one waited. "And Ootori as in within the Ootori Private Hospital?" the other boy nodded, pleased that he was also noted._

" _Are you an acquaintance to our parents perhaps?"_

 _The protagonist shrugged, removing her hands from the handshake. The displeased look from the teacher was ignored. Well, but not for long._

" _Suoh-san, Ootori-san, why are you two having a discussion outside?"_

 _The two looked at each other before looking back at the teacher in a questioning glance._

" _Shimizu-sensei said that there's an emergency meeting and has put all of us in self-study session."_

 _The teacher looked alarmed, no, he wasn't informed for any of this._

" _Since when?"_

 _The black one smirked glancing down at his watch before answering, "For the last 2 hours ago, dear sensei."_

 _Tick. Tick. Tick._

 _A meeting without him can only means one thing. That's why the unusual behavior he kept on seeing today._

" _Tokugawa-sensei?"_

 _The man stopped before once again, apologizing to the protagonist. What was he doing? He was supposed to be a guide for this new student and for him to almost break out of character in front of the scheming Ootori none the less. Again, today has been way too weird from him._

" _Let's move on then, Ryoutaro-san."_

 _The student nodded before bidding goodbye to the juniors. Well, wouldn't they be surprised later. As the two students watched the retreating back of the two adults (they're still assuming so), a familiar female along with few others showed up afterwards._

" _Kyouya-sama!"_

" _Renge."_

 _Her heart still skips a beat whenever her beloved (she wishes) called her name. She merely nodded, looking at both hosts with scheming look._

" _So, what do you think? Was I right?"_

* * *

The phone call ended, and regret could be seen. "My apologies, Ryoutaro-san." Was all Tokugawa-sensei can say as he slipped in the phone in his pocket, "Even though this was supposed to be our last stop, but duty literally calls."

The protagonist nodded in understanding.

"Is it regarding the meeting earlier mentioned by Ootori-san?"

He nodded, sympathy was all he could give to her before he gestures to the empty hallway in front of them.

"For the music room, just go straight down this hallway, and the last three rooms that you will see is the music room. But don—"

The phone keeps ringing once more _(with a more appropriate ringtone),_ both knowing it is from the same person who has been calling since their time in the dojo. They both parted ways, with the teacher bow apologetic before rushing to the opposite hallway talking in now his work tone. The protagonist observed until the teacher was no longer in sight before proceeding to head to her destination.

Sounds dangerous.

Well, of course it was, just remembering their journey before the parting really had one mentality ripping apart. From the excitement of the class 3-A when Tokugawa-sensei briefly introduce Hibari as one of their classmate starting tomorrow, to the weird class 1-A having suspicious activities running around stalk-ish ways, to the 2-A class members appearing everywhere like mushroom after a rainy day.

Oh, let's not forget the non-stop phone calls of nonsense before their destination of the day.

The last stop for some reason, her instinct keeps telling her to not open the door.

The sign on the door was "3rd Music Room".

But did she listen? Usually, yes. But somehow for now. Her luck going to change. A strong grip to the handle, pushing it slowly inside. Creaking sound was heard as well as a gust of rose scented wind, she will have a regret that will follow her for the rest of her one-year period at Ouran.

"Welcome to the Host Club!"

Welcome to hell.


End file.
